


What Happened Next

by Cavan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavan/pseuds/Cavan





	What Happened Next

Hawaii Five O - 1  
Season 1:25  
6 months after Stephen J McGarrett was arrested for murder of the Governor Jameson and his stay in Halawa had been anything but quiet and had a few visits to the infirmary, 4 beating in 6 months, this could not go on. But what to do with McGarrett, with him been a top cop he would be a target in any prison.  
Hawaii Five O has been shut down Chin O’Kelly is now a Lt in the police department, Kono Kalakaua is been suspended by the internal affairs.  
Detective Danial Williams had left the department and was trying to find prove that Steve McGarrett was innocent. His wife had left the islands on learning that her unborn child was not Danny’s but Stan’s. Grace, Danny’s daughter was staying with him, he had gotten full custody.  
Chin and Danny meet outside the new Governor’s mansion and Danny refuses to talk Chin as he believes that Chin deserted Steve when he need him most, but unknown to Danny he is still trying to prove that Steve was innocent but from inside the department.  
Governor Denning had called both men to his office to discuss Stephen J McGarrett so he had the prisoner brought to the mansion this will be the first time they see him not behind bars since that night 5 months ago. McGarrett is standing at parade rest due to his hand cuffed behind his back and in ankles shackles between 2 armed prison officers with batons ready to use on the prisoner. On seeing Steve, Danny smiled and went a hugged him and when Steve winched in pain from his last beating then Danny seen his cuts and bruises and he then he starts to rant ‘’Even in prison you can stay out of trouble’’. Steve was sporting a nasty looking black eye and a collection of other cuts and bruises visible above his prison issue jumpsuit.  
What only 3 people know is that Steve’s beating was by the two prison guards now standing either side of him. On the way to the Governor’s mansion the prison van was pulled over and Steve received a warning beating that he if he told the Governor what was happening to him in prison that he would not survive the next prison one and that his old partner may get a night-time visit. So Danny was left alone, Steve promised to remain quite about the prison situation.  
When the Governor ordered the cuffs and shackles to be removed they guards looked at each other and then at their prisoner who was looking straight ahead at a point to the right of the Governor’s head not moving, Danny then shouts at the guards ‘’ you heard the Governor remove the cuffs and shackles NOW’’ as Chin edges closer to McGarrett. The guards still made no move to remove the cuffs and shackles three things happen at once, firstly the Governor presses his emergence alarm, secondly Danny moves in on one of the guards and thirdly Chin pushes McGarrett backwards and takes his place but is looking at the second guard. Then all hell breaks loose as Danny and Chin are in a fight with the prison guards and McGarrett on the floor behind the guards as the Governor’s 6 man security detail barrages in through the door with their guns drawn, 2 go and ensure the Governor is secure and the rest separate the fighting pairs.  
With the fight now over one of the security detail manhandles McGarrett off the floor and stuffs him on to the large sofa. Denning then orders his senior security guard to unlock McGarrett’s cuffs and shackles and to strip him to his waist. Everybody in the room except McGarrett and the two prison guards are shocked to see the whole upper part of McGarrett’s is covered with old, new and fresh bruises. McGarrett just shrugs his shoulders as if to say what did you except and the prison guards just back away hoping to make as much distance between them and Danny and Chin Ho. Denning told the security detail to remove the prison guards from the mansion and to start an investigation in to their conduct. One of the guards shouted ‘’McGarrett, remember what we said’’ and looked at Danny at which Steve jumps up tries to get the guard but Danny pushed him back down on the sofa. ‘’What was that about, did he just threaten you’’ Danny asked. ‘’No, he threaten you Danny’’ Chin replied ‘’ that’s right isn’t it, if you do or say anything they threaten your friends especially Danny’’. But all McGarrett does is to shrug his shoulders as a reply. ‘’Governor, what are you going to do with him now’’ Danny asks indicating to McGarrett ‘’ we can’t trust the guards to watch his back as it seems that they are as bad as the other prisoners’’. ‘’That’s why I called for this meeting in the first place’’ the Governor stated.


End file.
